


life after the return to derry

by Peppybee



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, post-it chapter two fix it, stan and eddie live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppybee/pseuds/Peppybee
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak survives the second battle, not unscathed but he survives. what happens next is the complete destruction of the life he had been living before the battle. he divorces Myra, leaves New York and goes to LA seemingly for no reason. he then gets sucked into the whirlwind that is one Richie Tozier's life. fix it fic that is Richie and Eddie centric with the rest of the losers in the background and side ben and Beverly





	life after the return to derry

Eddie still couldn’t believe he wasn’t dead. By some miracle, the injury he had sustained in the battle hadn't been as deep as it seemed and they had been able to get him to a hospital in time. That’s where he was now, the doctors had told him that he still wasn’t in stable condition quite yet but he was improving greatly. The other losers had been in to see him the day he was admitted but most had gone home, Stan had been eager to get home to Patty, Bill had to get back to the set of the movie he was working on before Mike had called them all to Derry, and Bev and Ben were eager to get out there and start their adventures together. The only two who stuck around were Richie and Mike, Mike because "I've lived here my whole life what's another week or two" and Richie because "I ain't got nothing going on right now". This excuse from Richie seemed a little suspicious to Eddie but he brushed it off.

In the end, it took about two weeks for Eddie to recover and in those two weeks Eddie made a decision, he was going to divorce Myra. He came to this decision very early on, this was because so much had happened since he came back to Derry that he just could not continue to be married to her. As soon as he was discharged from the hospital in Derry he went home to Myra and broke the news to her as gently as possible.

She did not take it well, but Eddie was done with letting other people control his life. on a whim, he ended up moving to LA. He got himself a small apartment and another job as a risk analyst. At first, he wasn’t sure how to operate without someone else telling him what to do. it was scary but also something Eddie could tell he had sorely needed for a long time. He still held onto his neurotic health-conscious ways but at least it was his problem and not something being used against him by someone who wanted to control him under a false pretense of love. Not long after his move, he found himself calling Richie.

“Hello”

“Hey Rich its Eddie, I’m not sure if you knew but I’m a new resident of Los Angeles, I was wondering if you wanted to go get a coffee and hang out or something.”

“Eds! I didn’t know you moved over to my neck of the woods! We should totally hang out!” Richie replied enthusiastically

//

That’s how Eddie found himself walking into some locally owned hipster coffee shop he never would have entered otherwise because it had "super good coffee Eds trust me on this". He walked up to the counter and ordered a pumpkin spice latte as he enjoyed those and figured they were hard to mess up. As he waited for his order he looked around to see if Richie was already in the coffee shop. He spotted him at a table in the corner and went over to him as soon as he got his order.

"a pumpkin spice latte eds? Really?" Richie said smirking as soon as he got to the table

"fuck you they're good! Have you ever had one?" Eddie said in lieu of a greeting

"I have not, you see I only drink coffee that doesn’t cause your testicles to shrivel up" Richie retorted

"just because I don’t hate myself and prefer coffee that actually tastes good doesn’t mean I'm less of a man!" Eddie exclaimed

He took a seat at the little two-person table and took a sip of his pumpkin spice latte, he didn’t care what Richie said they were good.

"so what made you decide to move all the way out here?" Richie asked,

"well, after I left Myra I felt like I need a change of scenery and this is where I ended up." Eddie replied,

“so, you really left your wife?” Richie asked him an unreadable look on his face

“yeah, I just couldn’t stay with her after everything that happened it just didn’t feel right" Eddie explained

Richie told him that he'd recently booked a Netflix special and was working on writing the jokes for it.

"oh so you're writing your own material now?" Eddie teased

"yeah its been long overdue I know, I guess going back to Derry inspired me to actually start trying.” Richie sighed

“good for you man that’s great to hear!” Eddie said smiling

//

Entering his apartment Eddie couldn’t help but feel how empty it was. It had been a hard adjustment living alone, seeing as he had never actually done that before in his life. The loneliness had diminished slightly since he first moved but every once in awhile the apartment felt so empty and he found himself missing Myra just a little bit. Despite this, he knew in his heart that he had done the right thing and there was no way he was ever turning back.

He walked over to his living room and sat down on the couch deciding to watch some mindless tv before he went to bed. He ended up watching some random late-night show and as luck would have it Richie happened to be a guest on this particular episode. Eddie watched the whole episode with rapt attention, watching as Richie laughed and joked with the host. After the episode finished Eddie brushed his teeth took his evening pills and went to bed.

//

One day in October Eddie went out to retrieve the mail. In it he found a very pretty cream-coloured envelope, when he opened it, he found an elegant piece of card stock which had the following words written on it:

** _You are invited to celebrate the union of_ **

** _Beverly Marsh & Ben Hanscom_ **

** _On Wednesday, January 18th, 2017_ **

** _In Hemingford home, Nebraska_ **

** _Ceremony at 3 pm reception to follow_ **

** _Rsvp to Ben or Beverly by November 13th_ **


End file.
